


Una sola alma

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome tiene suerte; todos sus sueños se han hecho realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una sola alma

Desde pequeña Kagome había soñado muchas cosas que con el paso del tiempo creyó imposibles y aun así, desde que pudo pasar por el pozo muchos de esos sueños se hicieron realidad, aunque tal vez no de la forma que esperaba.

Lo primero que pudo cumplir fue ser una princesa en apuros y que su príncipe la rescatara. Después pudo volar, aunque no con las hermosas alas blancas que imaginaba tener escondidas.

Su última ilusión fue poder encontrar a la otra mitad de su alma y poder ser feliz hasta el final de sus días y por un momento pensó que ese alguien era Inuyasha, pero se dio cuenta de su error en el momento en que conoció a Kikyo y la vio alejarse. 

¿El sueño que más le importaba nunca podría hacerse realidad?

Ese temor se disipo cuando por primera vez sintió los labios de la sacerdotisa sobre los suyos y se dio cuenta que, de alguna forma, nunca se habían separado ni nunca lo harían a pesar de que sus cuerpos físicos estuviesen alejados, ya que sus almas continuaban siendo una sola.


End file.
